Kaiba caused a curse and Yami has a lisp
by RiYuYami
Summary: Kaiba got a girl really angry and she turned the YuGiOh gang, excluding Mokuba and Kaiba, into chibies! Yaoi! Randomness! R&R!
1. Chap 1: Do you have a lisp?

Okay this is a story that I have always wanted to make. It is my first chibi story.

I want there to be humor and romance in this story so welcome to "Kaiba caused a curse and Yami has a lisp."

With me today is someone that you do not know but he will appear in another one of my Yami/Seto stories.

People I would like you all to meet Atem. (A boy with red spiky hair and blond bangs comes in. He is only six years old.)

Atem: Hello. Me and Ri do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any products used in this fanfic. She only owns the plot, Ria, me, Seth, Thief, and Psycho.

Thank you. Now we can begin the fic.

Atem: On with the fic!

Every time Yami talks as a chibi, think of him with a lisp. Because I don't know how to write like that.

1111111111111111111111111111111

Seto Kaiba sat behind his desk one day just typing away at his laptop.

He did not notice the girl with magenta eyes and four small boys standing behind her until the little boy with chocolate-eyes and sandy-blond hair in a Bakura style sneezed.

He looked up and saw them. "What are you doing in my office? Get out." Seto said in his _the-world-can-go-to-hell-for-all-I-care_ voice.

"Hello. I'm Ria YaYugi and the small boys are Atem, Seth, Psycho, and the boy who sneezed is Thief. We have come to ask you something."

"What is it? Can't you see that I'm busy?"

"We just wanted to know if we could have, oh I don't know, a billion dollars." Ria said as she just looked at Seto with a _you-better-do-as-I-say_ look.

Kaiba stood up. And he just glared at all of them. "Get out of my office you bitch! I am so not giving you or those little midgets a billion dollars!"

Ria's eyes began glow as she looked at the brunet. "You will pay for this! You never insult the little ones! Now I will put a curse on those you know about, and I get to pick. And it will be your fault!"

A purple blast shot out of Ria's hands and nine waves shot out. "There now they are cursed. See ya later Kaiba-boy."

Ria and the four boys left through a portal and left Seto alone.

**Across town at the Kame Game Shop**

Yami opened his eyes all he could remember was getting hit in the head with some thing.

Yami looked down to see it something was broken. A loud "BLOODY MURDER!" was heard through out the town.

"I've been turned into a chibi. Oh no I have that stupid lisp I had when I was six!"

Yugi came down the stairs screaming. "Yami look at me, and look at you! Oh man! And look I still have my braces from when I was six."

Yugi opened his mouth. There were silver braces in his mouth.

"I feel so sorry for you Aibou." Yami said as he patted Yugi on the head.

"Thanks. Hey, do you have a lisp?"

Yami gave him that annoyed squinty look that anime characters make. "Shut up Yugi."

"Hey do you think Bakura and Ryo got changed?"

There was a very loud knock at the door and someone screaming, "PHARAOH!"

"Speak of the devil, literally." Yami said as he went to answer the door.

Next thing he knew was that he was on the ground and an angry albino with a single buck tooth was sending him death glairs.

"This is your entire fault Pharaoh!"

"How can it be my fault if I got turned into a chibi as well stupid?"

"Yeah well…Hey, do you have a lisp?"

"Shut up Bakura." Yami said as he pushed the albino off of him.

"Hey guys. Maybe we should go and see if any one else got turned into a chibi?" Ryo said as he helps Yami up off the floor.

"Yeah come on you guys." Yugi grabbed the key to the house and the four of them left.

**At Joey's ghetto of a home as Malik and Kaiba call it**

Joey closed the door and began to walk down the hall way. He ran right into the four boys. He then joined them.

**At Tea's place**

Yami knocked on the door. It opened to reveal a really fat, greasy, pimply Tea. Joey, Yami, and Bakura fell on the floor laughing their asses off at Tea. She too joined them.

**At the Domino Museum **

The groupe of chibis picked up Malik and Marik. They two were laughing their asses off because of Tea.

"Hey Malik, did you know that the Pharaoh has a lisp?"

"Do you Pharaoh?"

"Shut up Malik."

On the way to the Kaiba Mansion they ran into Tristan. He too came along.

**The Kaiba Mansion **

Kaiba heard a knock at the front door. He got up to answer it. When he opened the door he almost fainted.

Before him were nine chibi-sized people. They were Yugi and his friends.

'So this was the curse that woman was talking about.'

111111111111111111111111111111

Well that is it for the first chapter. I hope you like.

Atem: Please review this story for us.


	2. Chapt 2: Spaghetti and a towel

Okay, this is chapter two of my newest fanfic "Kaiba caused a curse and Yami has a lisp." I have two reviews so far, and I plan to get more.

Today I brought Atem's twin brother; Seth. (A boy with black and brown hair in a Seto style came in)

Seth: Hello everyone. Ri does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any products used in this particular fanfic.

Seth: She does, how ever, own Ria, me, Atem, Thief, Psycho, and any other OCs and the plot.

I would like to thank my reviewers: shining-tears: you are my favorite reviewer, and yes I do hate Tea, I hate here with a freaking passion. / YugiTheDarkPharaoh: Yami with the lisp is funny, that's why I did that.

Seth: On with the fic!

When ever Yami talks as a chibi think of him with a lisp, I don't know how to right like that. Also when the chibies talk, they talk like six-year olds.

222222222222222222222222

"…So that's whyyou arelike that." Kaiba had just told the little chibies and Mokuba of what had happened.

Everyone looked at him with disbelief, well everyone except Yami, Malik and Bakura. They were looking at Tea and calling her names and silently laughing at her ugliness. They are so cute when their mean.

"So, what was the name of the girl who did this?" Yugi asked. He was sitting on the floor next to Kaiba. Seto looked down at him.

"I think her name was Ria YaYugi." Everyone looked up at Kaiba and their eyes grew.

Above Kaiba's head was a girl and four little boys. They were floating in midair!

"Some one called?" The magenta-eyed girl asked. She looked down and squealed. She flew down and picked up little Yugi.

"Oh my Ra, you are so cute! Have a lollipop." She said as she pulled a huge lollipop out of midair.

Yugi gave her a hug and she placed him back were he was sitting before, but now with a huge lollipop to eat.

Then she turned and saw Seto. "Oh, it's Mister-High-And-Mighty-Big-Shot-Told-You-So-Boss-Of-The-World. How do you like the curse?"

"Change them back!"

"No, not until I feel like it and you give me two billion dollars."

Everyone looked at her in disbelief, well except for her muses. "I'm not going to give you that much! And brought the price up! Stupid freak."

Ria stopped. She turned around and had fire in her eyes. "I'M NOT A FREAK!" Ria made the whole house shake. "Now I will make these chibies live with you until I fix the curse and get me money."

Purple beams came out of her hands and in a flash, her muses and her disappeared. "I like that girl." Everyone turned to look at Malik with confused looks.

**Two hours later**

Kaiba laid on his room. Why was he stuck with this many chibies? He noticed his door opened and closed.

He sat up and looked around. There was no one in the room with him. Then he felt something poke him in the back. Behind him was Yami. He had a thick book in his hands.

"Umm… Kaiba? Could you read this to me? It is too loud and noisy out there, and no one will read to me." Yami said as he looked down. He then felt him self being lifted off of the floor.

Seto placed Yami in his lap. "What do you want to read?"

"It's the fourth Harry Potter book."

"That's a good one. Hey, do you have a lisp?"

"Shut up Kaiba."

So anyway Seto read the first chapter to Yami. I like the fourth book, which is why it is in here.

3 hours later

Yami and Seto were almost done with the book, when the door opened and Mokuba came in. "Hey Seto, the cook said that it is dinner time."

Seto got up and took Yami off of the bed. The three boys walked down the hallway. Yami was in the middle and he stayed close to Seto.

At the table was everyone, Yami sat in the seat next to Seto who sat next to Yugi. On Yami's other side was Tea. The cooks put the food on the table.

It was spaghetti and toasted bread. Tea took a huge amount of spaghetti and bread.

Everyone looked at her. "What I left you all a piece of bread." Everyone anime sweat dropped.

Kaiba was starting to eat when he noticed that Yami had only a piece of bread on his plate.

"How come you are not eating?"

"I can't reach the spaghetti."

"Here, I'll get you some." Seto put some of the wet noodles on Yami's plate. Dinner was good and Yugi, Mokuba, and Joey had a noodle slurping contest.

Yugi won. All the chibies were covered in sauce, Yami the worse because Malik smacked him in the face with some noodles.

After dinner the kids, including Mokuba had to go and get baths. The last bathroom that was not occupied was Kaiba's bedroom bathroom.

Yami walked in there and began to take his clothes off. (A.N. /Grabs camera/) 'Kaiba sure is nice to me now that I'm…oh crap! I even have this stupid lisp, even in my thoughts!'

Yami got into the bath and just relaxed. After he had felled the tub, he began to sing as he washed him self.

_Sometimes men love women_

_And sometimes men love men_

_And then there are bisexuals_

_Who some just say their kidding them selves!_

Kaiba was typing on his computer because he was sending an e-mail. He could hear Yami. He smiled, but that smile turned in to a small fit of snickers when he heard Yami complaining that he forgot a towel.

Seto walked in and threw a towel at the Pharaoh. It hit him in the face. Yami threw a bar of soap and it hit Seto in the back of the head.

**Two hours later, Seto was so glad that they had clothes that could fit the chibies**

Seto had just finished the fourth Harry Potter book. He looked down and saw that Yami had fallen asleep.

Seto did not want to walk him, so he put Yami under the covers and they both feel asleep.

2222222222222222222222222222222

Awwwwwwww! Yami is cute as a chibi, but hot as a teen! I hope that you like this chapter. Please review this for me.


End file.
